


Not Me Without You

by aegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeoms/pseuds/aegyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is Mark's sunshine</p><p>//drabble//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this god bLESS.

It starts out the same.  
  
He jots out of his bed breathing heavily, sweat slowly trickling down his face.  
  
The redhead wipes the sweat away with his hands and attempts to sit straight, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.  
  
Mark hates this. It's always the same dream that haunts his sleep every night. His hands move to the other side of the bed, seeking warmth only to find it empty.  
  
He's about to get out of bed to seek the warmth he wants when suddenly he's engulfed by it, comfortable heat slowly surrounding his body, and his body eases up immediately. His hands moves to touch Jackson’s nape that’s resting on his shoulder and he evens his breathing to Jackson’s slow even ones.  
  
This is all he needs to feel fine again.  
  
Jackson is his sunshine on a rainy day, loud and obnoxious, like a hurricane that comes and goes, wiping everything in its way, including Mark.  
  
Jackson with his stupid high pitched laughter that would echo through  ~~their~~  his big empty apartment;  
  
Jackson whose eyes turns into crescents when he smiles (Mark thinks he’s the cutest thing in the world);  
  
Jackson who worries about Mark more than he would for anyone else;  
  
Jackson who speaks enough for the both of them;  
  
Jackson who would whine, pout and complain when Mark spends more time with his art pieces than with him  
  
(He has tried explaining how important his course work grade was to Jackson who obviously didn’t give a shit as he continued to pry Mark’s paintbrushes off his hands. Mark swears he tried to resist  _or at least that’s what he tells himself_ )  
  
Jackson who is completely different from Mark in every single aspect;  
  
Jackson, Mark thinks, is everything he could ask for.  
  
"Where did you go? The bed is cold without you" Mark whines while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. It's only 6:30 AM in the morning but they have classes in an hour and Mark would really appreciate not being late for class for the tenth time this month.  
  
"I woke up early to make breakfast first before calling you up. You know how hard it is to wake up early this early" Jackson replies in a teasing tone.  
  
"You know I could never sleep well without you here" He answers as he moves to grab the hand Jackson offers to get out of bed.  
  
“I was only gone for like five minutes,” Jackson fake gasps “is this a miracle? Has Mark Tuan finally seen the light and admit that he’s the clingy girlfriend in this relationship?”  
  
Mark groans, He of all people should have known better that Jackson being the asshole that he is would never let him live this down. Mark pretends he that he didn’t hear what Jackson said and walks to the wardrobe to grab some clothes and mumbles that he’s heading to shower without looking back.  
  
When Mark walks out of the shower fully cleaned and dressed, he makes his way to the kitchen, welcomed by the familiar smell of caffeine and burned pancakes.  
  
“Jackson,” the redhead pauses while watching the other’s eyes furrowed together, focused, tongue slightly peeking out of his mouth as he attempts to flip the pancakes over without the use of a spatula “why do you love me?”  
  
Said male turns around, dropping the pancakes easily onto Mark’s plate and while ruffling his hair says “you don’t know how easy it is to love you”  
  
Jackson says it like it’s the simplest explanation in the world and Mark is the senseless one who has no idea what’s going on around him.  
  
And this, Mark thinks, is why he’s only him when he’s with Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was a bit rushed but I'm so new at this writing thing so I didn't want to make this fic longer/complicated than it already is. Maybe one day I'll come back and finish this as a full length fic I don't really know


End file.
